Dere Dere Talk
by Vidservent
Summary: Erika and Walker talk about whether some of the DRRR cast is a Tsundere, Yandere, Kuudere, or Dandere and Izaya was the hardest to guess. What do you think?


Disclamer: I do not own Durarara, Toaru Majutsu No Index, Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan or any of it's characters

First of all I just made this out of bordem and the idea just came to me.

Erika and Walker might be kind of OOC since I'm not really sure on how to write their characters.

Read the notes below before reading so that you will not be confused by the conversation in the story.

Notes:

Dere Dere: Meaning to become 'lovey dovey'

Tsundere: A character type whose personality is initially combative but eventually becomes loving and emotionally vulnerable.

Yandere: A character who is initially very loving and gentle to someone before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence.

Kuudere: Kuudere is just really putting "cool" together with "dere", where the person is kind of impartial or a little hard to deal with, but it isn't exactly rude or harsh like a tsundere.

Dandere: a character that entails someone being quiet which is usually associated with shyness.

S: Sadist

M: Masochist

* * *

><p>Erika and Walker were at a café discussing things related to anime. They started off by talking about some sci-fi animes that leaded them to talk about Toaru Majutsu No Index where Walker started to talk about how cute Komoe-sensei was that leaded Erika to talk about Misaka's feelings for Toma.<p>

"Although Misaka is the contrast one to be called a tsundere I think that there are a lot of other characters in the series that can also be categorized as tsundere."

"I'd say that Index and Kanzaki are also tsundere."

"Yumacchi, aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Ehhh…there's another tsundere character in Toaru Majutsu No Index?"

"Accelerator is obviously tsundere towards Last Order."

"No no no he's more on the S side that acts sort of like an 'older brother' type than a tsundere."

"What are you talking about Yumacchi? He might be an S but he's also tsundere."

"If he's tsundere then in terms of the tsun:dere ratio it would go like: tsun tsun tsun tsun tsun tsun dere tsun tsun tsun tsun tsun tsun tsun tsun tsun dere and so on. So, basically he's an S."

"Aren't you just being sarcastic with that kind of ratio?"

The two continued to talk about weather a character was tsundere or not which reminded Walker that they have declared that Celty is a tsundere, though in his opinion Celty is a new type of character somewhere between tsundere and 'straightforward but cool'.

The thought of Celty as a tsundere lead the two otakus discussion of what they thing of the following pairings weather they are real or not:

**Mikado x Anri**

"Anri-chan is definitely a dandere."

"My thought's exactly! Anri-chan is one of those 'silent girls with glasses' type. I think she would make a good 'shy little sister' character if there has someone she could call Onii-chan."

"That's just confusing."

**Kida x Saki**

"Saki-chan is obviously the straightforward type. She and Kida-kun has one of those true love couples relationship that is usual but has a great impact."

"So, basically you're saying that Saki-chan and Kida-kun has a deredere relationship. Can't you just say things straight to the point, Yumacchi?"

"You really need to see things from different angles, Karisawa-san."

"Even if you say that, you're just making things sound more complicated than they already are."

**Saika x Shizuo**

"Saika is yandere all the way for Shizu-chan."

"I can't really say much since Saika is a cursed blade and not a cute girl but it's definitely yandere but it could also be yangire. If we're talking about yandere then Dokuro-chan is one of the top yandere characters. Both of them are obviously on the S side."

**Vorona x Shizuo**

"It's kind of hard to tell, but I think that Voronachi is a kuudere."

"I think she's slightly yandere and kuudere at the same time. Both Vorona-san and Shizuo-san are strong and capable characters. If they were actually together, I'd say they'd form a mutual hardcore SM…seeing how much Vorona-san loves to fight she can be on both the S and M side while Shizuo-san must be on the S side."

"That's too complicated. I'd say kuudere is just fine."

**Haruna x Takashi**

"Haruna is also a yandere. She has been infected by Saika after all."

"Infected? You're making it sound like Saika is some kind of disease, Karisawa-san."

"Saika is indeed a yandere virus if you ask me."

**Seiji x Mika**

"Seiji-kun is a yandere while Mika-chan is a 'straightforward stalker' type."

"I think that Seiji-kun is just slightly yandere and 'straightforward but cool' the problem is he's missing the 'cool' from 'straightforward but cool' when he goes yandere."

**Izaya x Namie**

"If this pairing were to happen the it's most likely for Izayan to be kuudere while Namie-san is tsundere."

"Wouldn't they both be tsundere in that case since Izaya-san admits that he loves all humans but not personally."

"Now that you mention it, Izayan says he loves all humans but always causes trouble for others. Wouldn't that make him a yandere?"

"Indeed he can be a yandere, but he doesn't seem to be honest to others so it could also be tsundere, then again he always has a cool personality so he can also be a kuudere like you said, Karisawa-san."

"Then let's just say that Izayan is a multidere character."

"I'd rather say that he's a hardcore SM that can be both the S and M side."

* * *

><p>So what do you think? where the characters given the right Dere or do you have a different opinion?<p>

Please review :D


End file.
